wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Colors A+ (Amazing): Light Blue A (Great): A- (Great): B+ (Good): B (Good): B- (Decent): C+ (Decent): C (Average): C- (Meh): D (Meh): E (Bad): F+ (Terrible): Lighter Gray F- (Terrible): Darker Gray S (Atrocius): Black Placeholder categories: Amazing: Purple Great: Light Blue Good: Dark Blue Decent: Green Average: Yellow Meh: Orange Bad: Red Terrible: Gray Atrocius: Black Total Amazing *SB-129 *F.U.N. *Pizza Delivery *Arrgh *Jellyfish Jam *Walking Small Great *Rock Bottom *Fools in April *Employee of the Month *Sleepy Time *Suds *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Opposite Day *Plankton! *Culture Shock *Pickles *Ripped Pants *Valentine's Day Good *Sandy's Rocket *Karate Choppers *Bubblestand *The Paper *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *Your Shoe's Untied *Texas *Jellyfishing *Home Sweet Pineapple *Naughty Nautical Neighbers *Help Wanted *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Boating School *Hall Monitor *Neptune's Spatula Decent *Tea at the Treedome *Hooky *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 *Musclebob Buffpants Average *Reef Blower *The Chaperone *Nature Pants *Squeaky Boots Meh Bad Terrible Scumbob Season 1 *SB-129 (Amazing) *FUN (Amazing) *Pizza Delivery (Amazing) *Arrgh (Amazing) *Jellyfish Jam (Amazing) *Walking Small (A+) *Rock Bottom (Great) *Fools in April (Great) *Employee of the Month (Great) *Sleepy Time (Great) *Suds (Great) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (Great) *Opposite Day (Great) *Plankton! (Great) *Culture Shock (Great) *Pickles (Great) *Ripped Pants (Great) *Valentine's Day (Great) *Sandy's Rocket (Good) *Karate Choppers (Good) *Bubblestand (Good) *The Paper (Good) *Scaredy Pants (Good) *I Was a Teenage Gary (Good) *Texas (Good) *Jellyfishing (Good) *Home Sweet Pineapple (Good) *Naughty Nautical Neighbers (Good) *Help Wanted (Good) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Good) *Boating School (Good) *Hall Monitor (Good) *Neptune's Spatula (Good) *Tea at the Treedome (Decent) *Hooky (Decent) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 (Decent) *Musclebob Buffpants (Decent) *Reef Blower (Average) *The Chaperone (Average) *Nature Pants (Average) *Squeaky Boots (Average) Season 2 *Band Geeks (Amazing) *Christmas Who (Amazing) *Frankendoodle (Amazing) *Welcome To The Chum Bucket (Amazing) *Shanghaied (Amazing) *Graveyard Shift (Amazing) *Sailor Mouth (Amazing) *Dying for Pie (Amazing) *Artist Unknown (Amazing) *Big Pink Loser (Amazing) *Squidville (Amazing) *Krusty Love (Amazing) *Squid on Strike (Amazing) *The Fry Cook Games (Amazing) *Procrastination (Great) *Life of Crime (Great) *Something Smells (Great) *Survival of the Idiots (Great) *No Free Rides (Great) *Squid's Day Off (Great) *Patty Hype (Great) *Mermaid man and Barnacle boy 3 (Great) *Wormy (Great) *Gary Takes a Bath (Good) *Pressure (Good) *Imitation Krabs (Good) *The Smoking Peanut (Good) *Your Shoe's Untied (Good) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (Good) *The Secret Box (Good) *Jellyfish Hunter (Good) *Prehibernation Week (Good) *Bubble Buddy (Good) *Squirrel Jokes (Decent) *I'm your Biggest Fanatic (Decent) *Bossy Boots (Decent) *Grandma's Kisses (Decent) *Dumped (Average) *I'm With Stupid (Meh) Season 3 *Just One Bite (Amazing) *Chocolate with Nuts (Amazing) *Can You Spare a Dime (Amazing) *Snowball Effect (Amazing) *I Had an Accident (Amazing) *No Weenies Allowed (Amazing) *Nasty Patty (Amazing) *Idiot Box (Amazing) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (Amazing) *One Krab's Trash (Amazing) *Krusty Krab Training Video (Amazing) *Wet Painters (Amazing) *The Algae's Always Greener (Amazing) *My Pretty Seahorse (Amazing) *Club Spongebob (Amazing) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (Amazing) *The Camping Episode (Amazing) *Squilliam Returns (Great) *Clams (Great) *The Bully (Great) *Rock a Bye Bivalve (Great) *Mid-Life Crustacean (Great) *The Great Snail Race (Great) *Plankton's Army (Great) *New Student Starfish (Great) *Born Again Krabs (Great) *Doing Time (Good) *Krabby Land (Good) *Krab Borg (Good) *Missing Identity (Good) *Ugh (Good) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Good) *Pranks a Lot (Decent) *Spongeguard on Duty (Decent) *As Seen on TV (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) Season 4 *Krusty Towers (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Wishing You Well (Amazing) *Skill Crane (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (Amazing) *The Lost Mattress (Amazing) *The Pink Purlonior (Great) *Shell of a Man (Great) *Krabs vs Plankton (Great) *Selling Out (Great) *Karate Island (Great) *Best Day Ever (Great) *Enemy In-Law (Great) *Whale of a Birthday (Good) *Best Frenemies (Good) *Squidtastic Voyage (Good) *That's No Lady (Good) *Once Bitten (Good) *Ghost Host (Good) *New Leaf (Good) *Chimps Ahoy (Good) *Bummer Vacation (Good) *Driven to Tears (Decent) *Born to be Wild (Average) *Hocus Pocus (Average) *Patrick Smartpants (Average) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (Meh) *Rule of Dumb (Meh) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (Meh) *Funny Pants (Bad) *The Gift of Gum (Bad) *Wigstruck (Bad) *All That Glitters (Bad) *Good Neighbers (Terrible) *The Thing (Terrible) *Squid Wood (Terrible) Season 5 *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Roller Cowards (Amazing) *Krabs A La Mode (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Sing a Song of Patrick (Great) *Goo Goo Gas (Great) *The Two Faces of Squidward (Good) *Spy Buddies (Great) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (Great) *The Donut of Shame (Great) *Blackjack (Good) *The Krusty Plate (Good) *New Digs (Good) *Pest of the West (Good) *The Krusty Sponge (Good) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (Good) *The Inmates of Summer (Good) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (Good) *Blackened Sponge (Good) *Money Talks (Good) *Picture Day (Good) *Slimy Dancing (Decent) *The Original Fry Cook (Decent) *To Save a Squirrel (Decent) *Rise and Shine (Average) *Night Light (Average) *Boat Smarts (Average) *A Flea in her Dome (Meh) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (Meh) *Pat No Pay (Meh) *SpongeHenge (Bad) *Good Ol-Whatshisname (Bad) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (Bad) *Stanley S. Squarepants (Bad) *Le Big Switch (Bad) *A Breath of Fresh Squidward (Bad) *Fungus Among Us (Bad) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (Terrible) *Waiting (Terrible) *To Love a Patty (Terrible) Season 6 *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Sand Castles in the Sand (Great) *Suction Cup Symphony (Great) *Not Normal (Great) *Chum Caverns (Great) *No Hat for Pat (Great) *The Slumber Party (Good) *Grandpappy the Pirate (Good) *Single Cell Anniversary (Good) *Chum Bucket Supreme (Good) *Krusty Krushers (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Krabby Road (Decent) *Gone (Decent) *House Fancy (Decent) *Overbooked (Decent) *Spongicus (Decent) *Toy Store of Doom (Average) *Shell Shocked (Average) *Patty Caper (Average) *Ditchin (Average) *The Krabby Kronicle (Average) *A Life in a Day (Average) *Giant Squidward (Average) *Pineapple Fever (Meh) *No Nose Knows (Meh) *Komouter Overload (Meh) *Penny Foolish (Meh) *Nautical Novice (Meh) *Professor Squidward (Meh) *The Card (Bad) *Plankton's Regular (Bad) *Squid's Visit (Bad) *Porous Pockets (Bad) *Gullible Pants (Bad) *Sun Bleached (Bad) *Grooming Gary (Bad) *Dear Vikings (Bad) *Clash of Triton (Bad) *Boating Buddies (Terrible) *Choir Boys (Terrible) *Slide Whistle Stooges (Terrible) *The Splinter (Terrible) *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (Terrible) *Cephalopod Lodge (Terrible) *Shuffleboarding (Terrible) *Pet or Pests (Terrible) Season 7 *Squidward in Clairnetland (Great) *Earworm (Great) *Back to the Past (Great) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (Great) *The Wreck of the Moana Loa (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Kracked Krabs (Good) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (Good) *The Bad Guy Club for Villains (Good) *Whelk Attack (Good) *The Abrasive Side (Good) *The Inside Job (Good) *Perfect Chemistry (Good) *Love that Squid (Good) *Krusty Dogs (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Tunnel of Glove (Good) *The Masterpiece (Good) *Rodeo Daze (Good) *The Curse of the Hex (Good) *Growth Spout (Decent) *Greasy Buffoons (Decent) *Gary in Love (Average) *I ❤️ Dancing (Average) *Tentacle Vision (Average) *The Play's the Thing (Average) *Model Sponge (Average) *Sponge-Cano (Meh) *Buried in Time (Meh) *Karate Star (Meh) *That Sinking Feeling (Meh) *The Cent of Money (Meh) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (Meh) *Shellback Shenanigans (Meh) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (Meh) *New Fish in Town (Bad) *The Main Drain (Bad) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (Bad) *A Day Without Tears (Bad) *Hide and Then What Happens (Bad) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (Terrible) *A Pal for Gary (Terrible) *Summer Job (Terrible) *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (Terrible) *You Don't Know Sponge (Terrible) *Big Sister Sam (Terrible) *Stuck in the Wringer (Terrible) *Trenchbillies (Terrible) *Yours, Mine, and Mine (Terrible) *One Coarse Meal (Terrible) Season 8 *Planet of the Jellyfish (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *Glove World R.I.P (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Good Krabby Name (Great) *Mooncation (Great) *The Way of the Sponge (Great) *Treats (Great) *A Friendly Game (Great) *Fot Here or to Go (Great) *Mermaid Man Begins (Good) *Chum Fricassee (Good) *Sentimental Sponge (Good) *Oral Report (Good) *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (Good) *Walking the Plankton (Good) *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (Good) *Drive Thru (Good) *The Hot Shot (Good) *Karen 2.0 (Good) *Plankton's Good Eye (Good) *Are you Happy Now? (Good) *Sweet and Sour Squid (Good) *House Sittin for Sandy (Good) *The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (Good) *InSPONGEiac (Decent) *Squiditis (Decent) *Fiasco (Decent) *Accidents will Happen (Decent) *SEAVTUIG (Decent) *Bubble Buddy Returns (Decent) *Free Samples (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Restraining Spongebob (Average) *Home Sweet Rubble (Average) *The Other Patty (Meh) *Barnacle Face (Meh) *Patrick's Staycation (Meh) *Move it or Lose it (Meh) *The Googly Artiste (Meh) *Bubble Troubles (Meh) *Demolition Doofus (Meh) *Face Freeze (Bad) *Pet Sitter Pat (Bad) *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (Terrible) Season 9 *Bulletin Board (Amazing) *Sharks vs. Pods (Amazing) *The Whole Tooth (Amazing) *What's Eating Patrick (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (Great) *Patrick! The Game (Great) *Plankton's Pet (Great) *Married to Money (Great) *Larry's Gym (Great) *Sanctuary! (Great) *Mall Girl Pearl (Great) *Two Thumbs Down (Great) *CopyBob DittoPants (Great) *Pull up a Barrel (Great) *Snail Mail (Great) *Safe Deposit Krabs (Great) *Pineapple Invasion (Great) *License to Milkshake (Great) *Food Con Castaways (Great) *Jailbreak (Great) *Gary's New Toy (Great) *Squid Plus One (Great) *Sandy's Nutmare (Good) *Eek, an Urchin! (Good) *Patrick-Man (Good) *Sold! (Good) *Tutor Sauce (Good) *The Executive Treatment (Good) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (Good) *Salsa Imbecillius (Good) *Lost in Bikini Bottom (Good) *Lame and Fortune (Good) *Squirrel Record (Good) *Bumper to Bumper (Good) *Company Picnic (Good) *Squid Defense (Good) *Spongebob Longpants (Good) *Evil Spatula (Good) *Yeti Krabs (Decent) *Seance Shmeace (Decent) *Little Yellow Book (Decent) *Muitny on the Krusty (Decent) *Don't Look Now (Decent) *Kenny the Cat (Average) *The Fush Bowl (Meh) *Extreme Spots (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Squid Baby (Atrocius) Season 10 *Mimic Madness (A+) *Lost and Found (A+) *The Getaway (A+) *Unreal Estate (A) *Trident Trouble (A) *Burst Your Bubble (A) *Spongebob's Place (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Code Yellow (A-) *House Worming (A-) *Krusty Katering (B+) *Plankton Retires (B) *Life Insurence (B) *Plankton Gets the Boot (B) *Whirlybrains (B-) *Snooze You Lose (B-) *Patrick's Coupon (C+) *Out of the Picture (C+) *Sportz (C+) Season 11